


Honest and Complete

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth is always a bit complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest and Complete

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #078 "truth"

The honest truth was that Sam was not sleeping with her commanding officer. 

She could swear to it in any court of law or sitting in a Tok’Ra zatarc detector, that she and Jack had never been more physically intimate than a few kisses under alien influence.

The _complete_ truth was that she wanted to. 

And not just sleep with him, either. If that was all it had been, Sam could have gotten over it— it wouldn’t have been easy, but she could have done it. But she wanted so much more than just sex with Jack.

Sam wanted everything, quick kisses goodbye and long kisses hello, fights over the crossword and agreements on what to have for dinner, late mornings and later nights. She wanted the simple things, the boring things, the ordinary things.

With Jack, she wanted _forever_.

And the truth was, Sam was determined to get it.

THE END


End file.
